Baby Korra, Dirty Mako
by Pinku Matsumoto
Summary: Korra no podía dormir, ¿Qué hará Mako para ayudarla? Lime/Pedofilia No leas si no te gustan estas cosas R&R Si alguien me pide que lo continue, le sigo, el rating puede subir.


**A/N: Este es mi primer fanfic es una petición de mi novio después de ver los últimos episodios de LoK y oh por dios me sentí terrible cuando lo acabé, soy un monstruo pero bueno está de mas decir que esto es mi fanon de un Mako pedófilo, si estas cosas te molestan por favor no lo leas**

**Legend of Korra no me pertenece, solo utilicé los personajes para mis sucios propósitos xD**

– _¡Makooooooooo!_– Un grito se escuchó a la mitad de la noche seguido de unos rápidos y torpes pasos por el corredor, un pequeño cuerpo se deslizó entre las sábanas y fue recibido por los brazos del joven maestro fuego.

– _¿Qué te ocurre Korra?_ – Le preguntó en todo calmado mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

–_Hay un espíritu malo en mi cuarto_– Respondió inocentemente el Avatar con lagrimas en los ojos – _¡Quiere comerme!_

Desde que había regresado del mundo de los espíritus, Korra había tomado el cuerpo que había adquirido ahí, parecía una niña de 4 años, Mako se ofreció a cuidarla en su departamento pero constantemente era despertado por ella debido a pesadillas que la atormentaban.

–_Tranquila, no dejaré que ningún espíritu te atrape, todo estará bien…._

–_Pero Mako… casi me atr…_

–_Shhhh…_– La interrumpió el firebender con un abrazo – _Confía en mi pequeña…tu solo vuelve a dormir._

Korra se aferró a Mako fuertemente, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que dejó de llorar, su presencia le daba tranquilidad, se acurrucó en sus brazos, se recargó en su pecho, pero antes de que el sueño la venciera levantó el rostro, sus ojos chocaron con los de el, ambos se sonrojaron al instante, ella estiró sus manitas hasta tener la cara de Mako entre ellas

– _¿Tu me quieres Mako?_ – preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de forma muy tierna

–_Claro que te quiero Korra, más que a nadie en el mund_o – le aseguró mientras con cautela se acercó a su estómago y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

– _¡Bastaaaa!_ – Gritó Korra mientras se agitaba tratando de escapar pero era imposible con su tamaño, cuando se detuvo aún seguían riendo y cuidadosamente la arropó alado suyo.

–_Mako_ _no me sueltes_- dijo el Avatar haciendo un puchero – _No quiero dormir aún_

– _¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?_ –le respondió confundido

–_No lo se_– le contestó mientras se ponía cómoda entre sus brazos– _¡Cuéntame una historia!_

–_No se ninguna Korra, lo siento._

–_Que aburrido eres_ – le dijo ella haciendo de nuevo una carita enojada pero muy tierna

Mako se percató de la extraña posición en la que se encontraban, acostados lado a lado, abrazados, tan cerca que podía oler la fragancia que salía de su piel, olía dulce, tan atrayente, descansó su mentón sobre la pequeña cabeza de Korra y comenzó a rascarle atrás del cuello, pensó que le haría cosquillas pero su reacción fue un pequeño gemido el cual le hizo estremecerse, cerro los ojos mientras seguía tocándola con suavidad y escucho claramente sus dulces gemidos, de pronto se imaginó besando cada rincón de su oscura piel, poco a poco, saboreándola, haciéndola gemir cada vez mas fuerte, bajaría hasta su pecho y acariciaría sus pechos que ni siquiera estarían en formación, los lamería, todo esto lento, muy lento, haciéndola sentir como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida, luego iría aún mas abajo, pasando su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus shorts que tenían una adorable tela con caritas de perros osos polares, se desharía de ellos y acercaría su boca a su..

– _¡Mako!_– El grito de Korra lo hizo volver a la realidad _– ¿En que piensas? – _Le preguntó girando la cabeza de nuevo de la forma más tierna posible

El solo la miró a los ojos, su corazón latía con fuerza ¿Cómo podía ser tan tierna? Le hacía muy difícil el poder resistirse a sus impulsos sin embargo con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo le sonrió y acariciando su cabeza como lo hizo antes le dijo

–_En nada, en nada, mejor durmamos, ya es tarde….–_

Y dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos, listo para dormir y con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa dejó a la pequeña confundida quien sin más remedio se volvió a incorporar bajo las sábanas y cayó en un sueño profundo


End file.
